


A Treat At The Coffee Shop

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, But its all in good fun, If you think it worthwhile, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Light dirty humor, M/M, Might write more for the readers, So comment if you do :), Speedbuggy, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Bluepulse Coffeshop AU - I know the coffeeshop AU has been done before but I've only ever seen it done one way. Jaime is always the barista and Bart is always the customer. So I wrote mine differently, Bart is the barista and Jaime is the customer. Hope you like, feel free to comment. This is just wholesomeness to hopefully get you through the week, I know I've had a tough one.





	1. Chapter 1

Bart heard the bell jingle. He sighed. That sound meant more customers, more coffees and more work. He brushed his apron with his hands to get rid of some chocolate powder that had he had accidentally sprinkled on himself whilst making a hot chocolate earlier on in the day.

Jaime and Cassie walked up to the counter while Bart was quickly washing his hands in the kitchen to the side. He jogged out and apologized for his slight tardiness.

“What can I get for you two today?” he smiled warmly as he looked at both of them waiting for one of them to speak.

“Oh we’re just looking thanks!” Cassie beamed.

“No worries, just let me know when you are ready to order!” Bart said before walking off to grab a cloth. It was times like this he wiped down the bench and the coffee machine. It was a bonus because it meant he didn’t get in trouble with his manager for leaving the store in a messy state (which he often did) and he found that customers got annoyed if he stood there staring at them while he waited patiently for them to decide on what to order. So this way the customer got privacy and he got to clean.

“Jaime, what are you going to order?” Cassie asked not taking her eyes off the menu as she did.

It was because her eyes were elsewhere that she didn’t notice Jaime wasn’t even looking at the menu board.

“I don’t know… a hot chocolate I guess?” Jaime muttered as his mind was clearly elsewhere.

“Ok sure.” she sounded unsatisfied, “Excuse me.” she directed towards Bart who immediately returned to the counter in front of them.

“Yes! What can I get you?” he smiled again.

“Could we please have a small cappuccino with two sugars and a hot chocolate?” Cassie stated.

“What size would you like?” Bart said looking up at Jaime now.

Jaime swallowed. He looked nervous. “A l-large please.” he stammered.

“No worries, that comes to twelve dollars and forty five cents.” Bart smiled sweetly to try and compensate for the ridiculously high prices that the coffee store he worked at charged. He always hated charging customers with such unfairly high prices.

Cassie went to pay but Jaime stopped her, “I’ll pay!”

“What no! We agreed I would pay!” Cassie turned to shoot him an annoyed look.

“Yeh I know, but I would like to pay!” Jaime sterned.

He certainly picked the wrong person to pick a fight with. Cassie was sweet when she wanted to be, but she was also the toughest and most fiercest girl Jaime knew. He wondered whether she was his only female friend because all other females his age were scared and intimidated by her.

Bart tried not to laugh watching the two try to fight over who was paying. Eventually Jaime won, in fact, Cassie had never seen him so insistent before so she gave up after a seriously long fight that was holding up the line and starting to anger people behind them.

Jaime handed over the money and almost jumped a little when his hand brushed Bart’s hand accidentally. Bart just looked up and smiled and pushed aside a lock of his hair that had fallen in front of his eyes when he looked down to place the money in the cash drawer.

“Grab a table you guys, I’ll bring it out to you when it’s ready!”

“Thanks!” Cassie dismissed as she grabbed Jaime to drag him to a table of her choosing.

“Sweet!” she cheered silently when she sat down across from Jaime at their two person table.

“What?” Jaime asked raising an eyebrow.

“The barista mischarged us! We saved like two dollars!” she grinned.

“What?” Jaime asked confused. He swiveled in his chair to look up at the menu board and do the math in his head manually.

Cassie was correct. The barista had undercharged them.

“I will let him know when he brings out our drinks.” he said nonchalantly.

“What! Why would you do that?” Cassie hissed.

“Because, I like to follow the rules. Plus, he might get in trouble with his manager or something.” Jaime said looking over at Bart while he tried to rush through all the orders of the customers in the line so he could actually start making the coffees themselves. Jaime wondered where the manager was, there were no other staff that he could see. He felt sorry for Bart.

“Wow, you are such a dork!” Cassie said as affectionately as she could.

“Anyway!” Jaime jeered hoping to move on from this point of conversation, “Tell me what’s been going on in your life.”

Cassie started rambling on but Jaime wasn’t listening. He was staring at Bart. Even saying the name Bart in his mind. He had read it on his name badge when he was supposed to have been reading the menu. He had a gorgeous abundance of auburn hair that was naturally wavy as it curled around both sides of his face. His pristine white shirt only made his perfect white teeth and white eyes pop even more. 

And as if the white in Bart’s eyes wasn’t prominent enough, there was a deep pool of green that shone bright in the middle of each of his eyes. Jaime had gotten a pretty good look at the counter and had managed to get lost in his eyes, so he was grateful for the black pupil which was about the only solid surface he could hold on to while exploring the deep green oceans that were his eyes.

But his smile was the best part about him. It wasn’t even the muscular build that lifting milk crates had given him, or his smooth spotless skin, it was his smile. His smile made Jaime smile.

He kept circulating in thoughts of Bart and how interesting he looked. It was just that feeling that Jaime had in his gut, Bart was an interesting person and he wanted to get to know him better. And it wasn’t just because he was overwhelmingly attracted to the barista physically, but he genuinely had that interesting person vibe to him.

“Jaime! Earth to Jaime!” Cassie’s sharp voice cut through his thoughts after the fifth attempt.

“Uhh Lo siento! What were you saying?” Jaime asked in a daze as he was pulled back to reality from somewhere deep.

“You should ask him out.” Cassie grinned as she rested her elbow on the table and her chin on her wrist.

“What?” Jaime exclaimed as if he had just had cold water splashed on his face. That was the tonic he needed to come back to reality properly.

“You’ve been staring at him for the past 5 minutes. I mean I can see why, he is pretty cute! But if you ask him out, maybe you could undress him with your hands instead of your eyes!” she scoffed.

“Excuse me!” Jaime choked even though he hadn’t even had anything to drink yet.

Speaking of which Bart had arrived just at that moment. Jaime hoped he hadn’t heard Cassie's comment.

“Here are your drinks!” Bart smiled as he placed the drinks down in front of them.

“Umm sorry Bart?” Jaime asked feeling super weird for actually calling the barista by his name despite the fact that management wouldn’t make their employees wear them if they didn’t actually want the patrons to know/ use them.

“Yes?” Bart asked surprised as he was not used to customers actually taking the time to read his name badge and actually use his name even if they did. He usually disassociated from himself at work so it was weird to hear his name.

“I think you mischarged us for our drinks-” Jaime started before Bart interrupted.

“Umm no I didn’t, I gave you guys a discount.” Bart blushed.

“Is there anything else I can get for you two?” he asked desperate to run back to the safety that was being behind the counter.

“I’m good but my friend wants something from you.” Cassie said with a grin.

“What can I get you?” Bart asked trying hard to sound like the confident barista he always was and not the barista who was not ready to confess to giving two strangers staff discount because he found one of them wildly attractive. He hadn’t offered them a receipt intentionally in the hopes they wouldn’t ask about it.

“A napkin!” Jaime quipped looking over at Cassie with a look that showed he clearly regretted bringing her along.

“Sure!” Bart said walking away relieved knowing he wasn’t about to be questioned about the discount.

“Dios mio Cassie! What the hell are you trying to do?!? Make me die of embarrassment!?!” Jaime leaned forward gripping the table as he quietly yelled at her.

“Oh relax! He didn’t know what I was alluding to when I said that.” she flopped her hand nonchalantly.

“Well I hope he didn’t!” Jaime said trying to calm himself down.

“Only you knew what I meant. Which is fine, I’m just torturing you.” Cassie winked.

“Gee thanks! You’re such a good friend!” Jaime said sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

“You’re welcome!” Cassie indulged.

“Here’s that napkin you wanted!” Bart said placing it on the table and speed walking away.

“So Jaime, are you going to ask him out?” Cassie started again.

Jaime threw his head back.

“I don’t know.” Jaime whinged, torn between his desire to do so and the fact that he had troubles with his self-confidence when it came to guys he thought were super cute.

“I think he likes you too.” she grinned sheepishly.

“What! Don’t be ridiculous!” Jaime scoffed.

“Don’t believe me?” she asked her grin growing wider, “Look behind you.”

Jaime turned around and saw that Bart was staring at him. As soon as Jaime looked over at him Bart immediately looked away and pretended he had never been staring in the first place.

“That proves nothing!” Jaime countered.

“Oh Jaime you are so blind!” Cassie said pitifully.

“Me?” Jaime sputtered, “Need I remind you that you were the one who walked into that glass door a week ago!”

“Don’t change the subject Jaime, you have to ask him out. He likes you and you are clearly interested in him!” she said throwing extra tone into the latter of the sentence.

Jaime looked back once more and noticed Bart jerk his head away again to avoid being caught staring.

“Ok fine.” Jaime said defeatedly.

“Yes!” she clapped instinctively causing a few of the patrons near by to all turn and stare at them.

Jaime covered his face with his hands and sunk in his chair drowning in the embarrassment.

“Oops!” she whispered as she realized just how loud she had clapped.

Once some time had passed and all of the customers that had been waiting in the line behind them had left, Cassie and Jaime were the only ones in the store because Jaime was still trying to work up the nerve to ask Bart out.

“Oh my god Jaime! We’ve been here for hours just ask him already!” Cassie whined with her head in her hands.

“Okay okay fine!” Jaime said standing up feeling genuinely sorry for her and appreciative that she had been patient and surprisingly not threatened to tell Bart if Jaime didn’t soon.

Bart clearly saw Jaime approaching and he looked just as nervous as Jaime did.

When Jaime got up to the counter he cleared his throat. Bart swallowed.

“Is there something else I can help you with?” Bart asked somehow still managing to function as a human and still somehow do his job.

“That depends.” Jaime asked as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Bart looked down at the counter in an effort to compose himself since the deliciously warm brown eyes of the man on the other side of the counter stared at him and it was driving him mad.

“Would you like to maybe go on a date with me sometime?” Jaime asked with enough nervous energy to make a nuclear reactor explode.

Bart leveled his head quickly to make eye contact again, a surprised smile striped across his face.

“Really? I thought you and her were?” he said looking over at Cassie.

“Oh! No! No no no no no!” Jaime said chuckling a little as he waved his hands furiously to reject the notion.

“Yeh, I would love to!” Bart said as a blush rose in his cheeks. His cheeks felt hot. As in hotter than the steamer on the coffee machine.

“Great!” Jaime smiled back blushing a little too. “Here.” Jaime said as he slid the napkin Bart had given him earlier with his phone number on it.

“Give me a call sometime!” Jaime said over confidently before deciding to reel it in with a ramble, “You know, if you want.” Jaime chuckled feeling like an idiot.

Bart thought it was cute and chuckled quietly to himself too. 

Bart didn’t care if it sounded desperate so he said it, “I will. As soon as my shift is over!” he smiled strongly.

“Great!” Jaime said the genuinity of his tone matching the smile in his eyes and on his face.

“Come on Jaime!” Cassie groaned as she waited holding the door to the coffee shop open.

“I have to go. But I look forward to hearing from you!” Jaime said as he painfully broke away from the counter and walked backwards towards the door.

“Bye!” Bart grinned leaning forwards on the counter showing off his nice muscular arms which the rolled up sleeves cuffed around his elbows only highlighted. Jaime drank in the sight for a second longer before turning around and leaving with Cassie who was almost as eager to here about how asking out the barista had gone as she was to leave the coffee shop she had been stuck in for way too many hours.

“So how did it it go?” Cassie asked smiling widely as she breathed in fresh air and stretched her legs for what felt like the first time in days.

“He’s going to call me after his shift.” Jaime said smiling.

“Someone’s keen!” she said nudging Jaime which only made him blush because he hadn’t even thought about it that way, but she was right. It was only then that it click that Bart had given them discount because he thought Jaime was cute too. Jaime kicked himself for having been so slow.

“Well that went better than I expected.” Jaime confessed.

“Of course it did! I was here to coach you! Cassie, the love doctor!” she joked earning a laugh from Jaime as she chuckled herself.

“Well you’re still single…” Jaime pointed out.

“Shut up!” Cassie quipped before laughing.

And the two friends continued on their way home. One was super excited as they waited for a phone call and the other was super excited to hear about it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. Kind of a bit dirty but not really.

Jaime’s phone rang a few hours later. He had been sitting on his couch reading a book with the phone just beside him. He would ordinarily be watching television but there was no way he was risking the sound of an incoming phone call be drowned out by the television. So he decided to engage in a quiet activity while he eagerly awaited a phone call from the cute barista whose name was Bart.

“Hello?” Bart chuckled nervously.

“Hey. How are you?” Jaime smiled.

“A little tired, it was a pretty busy shift actually. But uhh I certainly had something to look forward to so that helped me get through it all.” Bart joked sweetly.

Jaime let out a small laugh. “Speaking of which, did you like the hot chocolate I made you?” Bart leered.

Jaime laughed much louder now, “Si! It was delicious!” Jaime continued to laugh even after answering.

“I’m glad.” Bart laughed back.

“So you still happy to go on a date with me sometime?” Jaime asked laughs all gone and face dead serious with a splash of concern.

“Doi!” Bart said affectionately.

Luckily Jaime didn’t take offense to it, “How’s does next week sound?”, Jaime asked wanting to take the time to plan the perfect first date.

“Tomorrow’s sooner.” Bart leered. Jaime could almost hear Bart grinning.

“I’m game if you are.” Jaime accepted the challenge with a grin himself.

“See you tomorrow then!” Bart teased.

“Yes you will!” Jaime chuckled.

“Sweet! Seeya!” Bart concluded.

“Bye. Buenos noches Bart!” Jaime reciprocated before adding on good night.

“Oh!” Bart chuckled, “Goodnight Jaime!”

What they expected to be a succinct goodbye dragged out into this mess of one of them thinking of another pleasantry to say to the other before they reciprocated adding something else. It was like they were heartthrob teenagers. They shared what was almost a giggle at how cute they were being before they finally ended the phone call properly.

Jaime pinched his chin as he thought about what he would do with Bart the very next day.

\--- x ---

Jaime woke up well rested and looked for the clothes he wanted to wear. He was especially pleased when he found his leather jacket which he was worried he would have trouble locating.

Jaime rocked up at Bart’s house to pick him up. It was a relatively simple place, but it looked nice enough. Jaime’s mind began to fill with thoughts about the contrast of someone so interesting living in such a simple house. He was still certain Bart would turn out to be a very interesting person.

“Don’t you look nice!” Bart said as he opened the door smiling at he drank in the leather jacket Jaime was wearing.

“So do you!” Jaime almost gasped at the skinny jeans and denim jacket Bart was wearing that just made him look wildly attractive.

“So where we driving to?” Bart asked following Jaime back to the street.

“About that?” Jaime said cautiously.

Bart looked at Jaime inquisitively. 

“I came here by motorcycle. So we are going to have to ride on that together. Are you okay with motorcycles?” Jaime asked sincerely.

Bart swallowed, truth be told, he was a little bit afraid of motorcycles. The thought of falling off at high speeds scared him. He didn’t mind high speeds, it was the issue of injury that worried him.

“Wow. This is just the best power move for you huh?” Bart asked grinning as he folded his arms.

Jaime chuckled guiltily, “If you’re not comfortable we don’t have to.” Jaime assured.

“No, I’ll play along. I’ll hold on to you for dear life.” Bart laughed.

Jaime was admittedly blushing because Bart had been so perceptive of his plan. He wanted to have Bart’s arms wrapped tightly around him and have Bart see him as the cliche bad ass he thought of himself as.

Jaime mounted the bike and eagerly awaited Bart to join behind him. As Bart did, he wriggled around to get comfortable which lead to him being tightly pressed right up against Jaime from behind. Jaime couldn’t feel any gaps between them. It felt good. They were a good fit. Jaime could get used to this. It got even better when Bart’s arms slithered around his waster and even under his open leather jacket. Bart had cheek placing his arms slightly lower than they needed to be and Jaime was well aware of that.

“Ready when you are.” Bart whispered in his ear.

Jaime revved the motorcycle and the sound it made was the physical interpretation for how he was feeling inside. And they were off. Jaime could feel the warmth emanating off of Bart’s muscular arms. Bart could be his personal space heater in winter Jaime thought to himself.

Jaime was taking Bart up into the hills so the inevitably reached a long road with a lot of winds. Jaime immediately noticed Bart’s arms tighten around his waist in anticipation of the turns. He knew what this was likely an indicator of and slowed down intentionally just for Bart.

“We made it here alive!” Bart joked.

Jaime laughed. “I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Jaime managed a smile to extend the joking nature but his eyes conveyed that he was dead serious that he wouldn’t let anything happen to Bart. Bart read the body language.

They sat down in the restaurant and got to talking. Turns out Jaime was right. Bart was really interesting. He studied Science, he didn’t have any parents and had been raised by his grandparents, he played an array of sports and had even met quite a few big name celebrities. Jaime learned that Bart had connections with some powerful people. Though his grandparents were rich enough to spoil Bart, they made him earn a living. Which Bart was more than content with. Jaime couldn’t believe on top of all those things he also worked at a coffee shop.

Jaime then shared his life story with Bart. Bart interrupted him with a grin when Jaime said he owned a car.

“So do you own a car!” Bart leered.

“Yeh.” Jaime chuckled, “I hope the motorcycle wasn’t an issue for you?”

“No. I’ve never been on one before. But yeh, now I have. It was quite fun actually.” Bart smiled.

“Well would you like to try and give it a ride?” Jaime asked without hesitating to worry about the safety of the vehicle. He was just eager to impress and it worked.

“Seriously?” Bart exclaimed, “That would be kind of crash!”

“Crash?” Jaime asked raising an eyebrow with concern.

“Oh. It’s a word I made up. It means fun.” Bart looked innocent as he shrugged.

“Cute.” Jaime chuckled.

Bart blushed, “Let’s just go ride this bike.”, Bart grabbed Jaime by the hand and dragged him to where they had parked.

There was no one in sight for miles. Jaime was able to relax at this revelation. Bart got on first and Jaime followed and snugly pressed his body right up against Bart as he had done to him. Except he was able to better fit his neck in the crook of Bart’s shoulder as he was just a fraction taller.

Jaime reached around with both hands and placed them on top of Bart’s to show him how to revv the motorbike. Bart grinned as Jaime did so. After showing Bart how to start the motorbike, Jaime wrapped his arms around Bart’s waist as teasingly low as Bart had done to him. Bart drove the motorcycle really well. Jaime clapped for Bart when they pulled over.

“Thanks.” Bart chuckled.

“You’re welcome.” Jaime smiled back, “I’ll take you home now.”

Once getting back to Bart’s house, Jaime walked Bart back to his door.

“Well I had a crash time today!” Jaime said making a special effort to use Bart’s lingo.

It was well worth the grin on Bart’s face at Jaime’s effort, “Yeh it was!”

Jaime suddenly became very nervous, “So would you like to see me again?”

Jaime looked so hopeful Bart thought it was the most adorable thing ever. “Does this answer your question?” Bart asked as he leaned in slowly to plant a soft but strangely simultaneously firm kiss on Jaime’s cheek.

Jaime smiled and his eyes relaxed. “Right. Gotcha.” Jaime chuckled.

“I’ll call you soon.” Bart smiled at Jaime.

“Great.” Jaime smiled blindingly. “Uhh would you mind if-” Jaime trailed off.

“Yeh?” Bart asked leaning to the side a little.

“Never mind!” Jaime smiled and passed it off.

“Are you sure?” Bart asked.

“Yeh.” the latino mused.

“Alright. Seeya!” Bart smiled warmly as he went inside. He stood and leaned against his door for a few moments. He decided to go with his heart and quickly span around to rip open the door and run after Jaime, but Jaime was still standing there.

Jaime almost had a heart attack when Bart ran up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Their heads tilted effortlessly. It was almost like they were psychic and started swapping sides without even having to hint to the other to play along. It was pure magic.

Jaime had been desperate to give Bart a kiss but lost the nerve to ask because he was worried it might seem too forward. Touching is all in good fun but kissing is a whole new level. He didn’t want to scare Bart off because he really liked him and wanted to make absolutely sure he was feeling the same way. Clearly he was.

Jaime was ripped from his thoughts when he felt Bart’s hands slide underneath his jacket pulling him closer. He reciprocated by pulling Bart closer. Neither were worried about anyone else seeing as Bart’s porch was obscured by some trees so it was very unlikely anyone could see them.

Just pulling Bart close made him moan ever so slightly which made Jaime kiss even harder. Bart started walking backwards with his arms firmly still wrapped around Jaime dragging him into his house to which Jaime complied without hesitation.

Jaime broke away to catch a breath as Bart shed his leather jacket from his broad shoulders, “Don’t I get a tour of the house first?” Jaime leered as Bart quickly proceeded to remove his own denim jacket and toss it on the floor.

“Shut up.” Bart laughed before making him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Yes you.


End file.
